vinelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Vine Sauce
Overview 'Vinesauce '''was the first resident to come to Vineland Island. He is the only islander that cannot leave Vineland Island, due to an unknowable curse that binds him to the land, so he is the only immune character from ''Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life: Survivor Edition. Vinesauce is the composer and singer for the song Right 'Em In The Wrong Hole and is a part of the Buvvins Brothers, partnered with Ralph Bluetawn. He has three known clones, Vlinny, Vineschnozz and an unseen entity known as Vunt. He is an ambiguous "relative" of Ben Drowned. It can be argued that Vinesauce is the island's chief treasurer or manager of funds, as he is the one to set up the donation bank next to the fountain in episode 1. This has not been confirmed. Vinesauce is notoriously bad with women. He once attempted to ask out TwoFaced, but he was turned down. He also attempted to seduce Alpaca, who accepted him for a while before an mysterious force intercepted, causing them to break up. In later episodes, he had a somewhat stable relationship with Balegdah, until they also broke up, leading him to finally partner up with Cling On. In Dimension Two, he has a stable relationship with Seabiscuit. Origin The Mii is the avatar of the streamer Vinesauce. Appearances Episodes 1 Vinesauce is the first character to be introduced to the island in Episode 1. He quickly realizes that he is lonely, and he asks for a friend. The powers that be brought Witch to the island and the two quickly become friends. Later on, they have a friendly spat in a Rap Battle, in which he emerges victorious. Soon after Waluigi joins the small community, Vinny decides to play matchmaker. Putting a convoluted and ingenious plan into action, Vinesauce follows Waluigi and Witch around the island and doesn't actually doing anything while the couple has a lovely day to themselves. This makes him responsible for the island's longest relationship. Being the trendiest and most charismatic resident on the island, he is asked by the news to give a statement at the grand opening of the clothes store. He states "I just know this is where all the latest trends are going to start out". It is unknown whether he was payed for this statement, or if he was biased in any way. He was later seen at the grand opening of the hat shop. He stated "I was never all that into hats before, but when I saw how well the ones here fit me, I just couldn't resist." which leads to the idea that he was, in fact, payed to promote the shop, seeing as he couldn't have had the chance to try on any hats since he was still waiting in line before they even opened. Vinesauce, wanting to stretch his creative legs, writes a Rock 'n' Roll song called "Right 'Em In The Wrong Hole", which would later become a trademark of the island's culture. It is the first song performed in the concert hall, which was apparently built specially for Vinesauce to perform his song. His song would come to be the only real original song for some time. During an afternoon nap, Vinesauce is visted by a horrifying demon. This acts as a grim premonition to how his life on the island will play out. As a demonstration of how platonically close he feels he is to Witch, Vinesauce shows off his impersonation to the island's owner. He is rewarded with a Wii U. Assuming the owner would want a gift in return, Vinesauce panics and searches through his pockets, giving them some spare cold medicine which isn't saying much since he apparently has a plentiful amount of cold medicine, as hands the stuff out like candy. It's unknown if he got sick once and bought way too much, or if he is addicted to it. Vinesauce's cousin, BenDrowned, takes up residence, and Vinesauce goes to visit him, welcoming him to the small community. It is likely that he does this as a way to comfort Ben, seeing as he is the youngest person to move in, and has likely never lived on his own before. Category:Islander